Incurable
by LauraahFTW
Summary: Sad!Fic 'His life was coming to an end. In six months. Knowing he was going to be killed by something he couldn't beat scared the hell out of him' CHARACTER DEATH - ONE-SHOT


**A/N: So I don't quite know what was wrong with fanfiction yesterday, but yesterdays story 'A Really Long Time' works now, apparently it wasn't just my story that was messing up, but yeah if you want to read it feel free to check it out :)**

**Today's story does come with a warning – Character death. **

**So this one wasn't requested by anybody, it was an idea I accidently spurted out in one of mine, Mari (to-kill-the-mockingjay) and Beth's (ibroketheinternet) infamous facebook conversations (well, if you're here from tumblr you will know about them if you track the Densi tag and pay attention xD), witch 99.9% of the time are about Densi or The Hunger Games.**

**So enough about that.**

**Sorry it's a few hours late, I've kinda gone crazy video-wise and joined a bunch of collaboration videos so I've spent the day working on them – BLAME. BETH.**

**It's my goal to write a Densi one-shot a day for the whole of this month, so I'd really LOVE your idea's to come in, 'cause I won't be able to do them without a little help from your readers!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Not mine, not one bit, I just write fanficiton and make vids.**

**-LJ x**

* * *

><p><strong>Incurable<br>Rated: **T for character death  
><strong>Words: <strong>1,810

* * *

><p><em>Cancer<em>

The one word he had dreaded when he came into the doctors about his constant nose bleeds. In-matter-of-fact it was the one word he never even thought of. Deeks sat on the examination table speechless, he couldn't believe what was happening. He looked to the doctor who's mouth he could see moving but couldn't hear.

He shook his head quickly and everything came back.

"...conchea and the sinoidal sinus."

"What...?" Deeks asked as he tuned back in. "I'm sorry could you repeat that"

The doctor gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I should have given it time to sink in before explaining it, you have what's called a nasopharengeal mass. It's a small growth between the superior conchea and the sinoidal sinus; a tumour between your nose and brain, right along here" The doctor smoothed his hand over part of his own forehead to the bridge of his nose. "Right now it's been causing pressure to the brain and other parts of your sinus' causing the nosebleeds you have been experiencing."

"Is it operable? Can you remove it?"

"I'm sorry, it's placement, like many others of this type of cancer prevents us removing it"

"Is it at least treatable?" Deeks stammered out.

The doctor looked to his feet and shook his head. "I am sorry, this form of cancer has no treatment either"

"How long?" Deeks asked as he rubbed his face. "How long do I have?"

"About six months... This type of cancer has a zero percent survival rate, even with chemotherapy, do you want chemo?"

"No.." Deeks shut his eye s and tried not to shed a tear. "Can I call someone?"

"Sure, but you need to stay here for further testing on your condition, whoever it is, is free to visit here though, I will leave you in private now so you can make your call"

The doctor gave him a pity-filled smile and left the room.

Deeks put his hands over his face and fell backwards onto the operating table.

He took a few minutes to just think.

His life was coming to an end. In six months. Knowing he was going to be killed by something he couldn't beat scared the hell out of him; every day he risked his life for his country, he always thought he would go out shooting at a criminal.

This was not expected, anticipated or thought of.

Deeks knew he would have to tell the team, he would have to tell Kensi.

That's who he planned to call.

Deeks sat up and pulled his phone out of his pocket, going through his call list until he found Kensi's number. He just stared at his screen, her id picture was her kissing Monty's head and stroking him, she didn't even knew he had taken it until she saw his phone.

Deeks shut his eyes for a moment before lowering his thumb to the green 'call' button.

"_Hey, Deeks. Where are you?" A chirpy voice came through the phone._

"Kensi..." He tried to start speaking.

"_Deeks?" She sounded a little more worried now and he heard movement in the background as if she was straightening up in her chair. "Where are you? Are you okay?"_

"No... I'm not okay Kens'... I'm at the hospital." He managed to say.

"_Hospital? What hospital?"_

"_Has something happened?" Deeks heard a voice in the background, it sounded like Sam's_

"I'm at Pacific Beach, Oncology, don't bring the guys"

"_Onco-"_

"Kensi" Deeks said. "Don't, I just want you here"

"Okay" She hung up after that.

Deeks stared at his phone and thought to himself, surely she wouldn't tell them?

After about 15 minutes he heard the door handle go down, he shot up his head to see who was there.

"Deeks, oh thank god" Kensi said as she rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug, Deeks hesitated for a moment before returning the hug – this was the closest they had ever gotten before.

After a few minutes Kensi released him and saw the shock on his face. "I'm sorry... I just thought something terrible had happened."

"Something terrible has happened." He said quietly.

"Deeks... You're scaring me." Kensi backed up slowly.

"Kensi... I don't know how to say this." He looked at her and took her hand.

"Deeks.."

"I have Cancer Kens'"

Kensi gasped and went into a shock educed state, she was just staring at him, her mouth open slightly.

"Kensi?" he tried to bring her back to reality.

"Tell me you're joking" She said weakly. _"Please"_

Her tone made his throat go hard, he felt like he was going to cry, he couldn't speak, he just shook his head.

"Oh god.." Kensi said as she started to choke up. Tears began to stream down her face rapidly, her cheeks going red. "Is... is it curable?"

Deeks shook his head again, causing Kensi to drop her head as more tears fell, her grip on his hand got tighter.

"This can't be happening" She cried.

Deeks' heart sank and he pulled her into a hug, she hid her face in his shoulder as her sobs filled the room.

He rubbed her hair slowly and shushed her like he would a child.

After about 10 minutes she backed off from his embrace and wiped her face with her sleeves. "How long have you got?"

"Six months" He whispered and took her face in his hands, wiping her new tears.

"Surely people have got through this before, surely there is something we can do, drug trials, experimental treatment?" Kensi said in the weakest tone he had ever heard.

Deeks shook his head. "I'm sure there is... But there is a zero percent survival rate, and I don't want to waste what's left of my life being a subject to tests, I want to spend it with the people I love" He whispered. "And that includes you"

Kensi started crying again and moved her face in his hands. "Everyone" She paused and swallowed the excess saliva in her mouth caused by crying. "Everyone around me dies, everyone I love dies"

"Don't think like that Kens'" He rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

Just then the door opened.

"Oh sorry" The doctor said "It's time for your biopsy and x-rays"

Deeks looked at Kensi a while longer before letting go of her face. He turned to the doctor. "I'll be right there."

Kensi threw her arms around his neck once more before letting him go with the doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>5 ½ months later. <strong>

* * *

><p>Kensi stood against the wall in the hospital waiting room, the team were sitting in the chairs around her apart from Nell who was holding her hand.<p>

She was just staring into nothingness, and when the doctor came out she was the first one to take notice.

"Family of Mr Deeks?"

"All of us" Hetty said.

"All of you?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes, have you got a problem with that?" Hetty told him in a condescending tone.

"Nope. No problem" He sighed. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news... But Mr Deeks could not be revived, I'm sorry for your loss."

"NO!" Kensi shouted as tears streamed down her face. She fell against the wall and sat on the floor in a ball. Nell was crying also, and joined Kensi on the floor, pulling her into a hug as she cried out _'No, no, no'_ continuously.

Everybody else in the room was in their own state; even Hetty had tears in her eyes.

Sam tried to contain his sadness but failed miserably, as did Callen. Eric joined the girls on the floor, soothing them and rubbing their backs as they cried.

"I am truly sorry"

Kensi couldn't stop crying, her voice wouldn't stop repeating _'no, no, no'_ It was all against her will.

_Deeks had died._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At the part where Kensi found out actually made me kinda sad... Sorry this isn't very long but I couldn't think of ways to extend it.**

**So I love you, and Sorry for killing Deeks.**

**Pretty please review with your thoughts and Idea's. Xxx**

**-LJ x**


End file.
